Patchett L2A1
|unlock = 51 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $920,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 220 |rpm = 0.11 |damage = 42 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 76 |concealment = 20 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.3 |reload_max = 3.3 |ammo_b_min = 6.60 |ammo_b_max = 12.10 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = sterling }} The Patchett L2A1 is a submachine gun released with the Gage Historical Pack. Overview The Patchett L2A1 is of below average damage. It possesses poor accuracy and manageable recoil, meaning that one will have little trouble dispatching a target at medium range. Its rate of fire is very low for an SMG, and while this may help somewhat with recoil control, it is not advisable to wield the Patchett in tight quarters. The Patchett only holds rounds per magazine with a total reserve capacity of ( with Fully Loaded), making it a sort of smaller, secondary version of the JP36 - with all the pros and cons of that rifle. The Patchett is one of the most expensive and most lucrative weapons to sell, tied with the Thanatos .50 cal, Gewehr 3, GL40, and Uzi. Summary Pros: *Huge ammo pool *Large mod pool *Unique suppressed barrel options *Good stability *High ammo pickup Cons: *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire *Low base concealment compared to other submachine guns, which can be improved to slightly above average through mods *Very low accuracy *Expensive *Below average base damage Tips *Despite having high total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferrably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Patchett an entire extra magazine to use. It is one of the (very) few non-pistol weapons in PAYDAY 2 where the bonus ammo gained by this skill amounts to a full magazine. * The maximum concealment attainable for the Patchett is (Short Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor or Stubby Compensator, Short Mag, and No Stock.). However, going with this build also means that the weapon will only hold a measly total of 10 rounds per magazine that can and will run out very quickly, in spite of the weapon's low firing rate. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= Patchett-The-Drop-Buddy.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Patchett-L2A1-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *Based on its name and camo pattern, the was likely a British paratrooper weapon. Trivia * The Patchett L2A1 was based on the variant of the same name (Sterling L2A1, designated the Patchett Machine Carbine Mk.2 by the British Army), therefore making it one of the few weapons in the game to retain its real-world designation. ** It becomes the Sterling L34A1 when fitted with the Suppressed Barrel. ** The Patchett with its Short Barrel is likely based on the Sterling Mark 7 "Para-Pistol". ** Equipping the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, the Short Mag, and the Folded Stock attachments, as well as a Military Red Dot Sight or a Milspec Scope causes the Patchett to strongly resemble the BlasTech E-11 rifle's various configurations (all of which were dressed up Sterling prop guns made by the movie studio's armorer) wielded by Imperial Stormtroopers in the Star Wars movie series. ***Incidentally, the E11s were infamous for their poor accuracy, in which they couldn't hit any of the protagonists, allegedly due to high recoil despite being a directed-energy weapon, whilst the in-game iteration will also have very poor accuracy and stability. * As with most Sten models and derivatives in video games, the Patchett is held in the "Sten grip" position, with the user's left hand gripping onto the weapon's magazine and the entire gun is then held at a slight angle. This handgripping style is not advisable to do in reality as improper grip of the hand may displace the magazine, cause wear to the magazine catch, or otherwise create a misfeed by jamming it too tightly into the weapon. What would've been the correct grip position was to hold the Patchett like a rifle, with the wielder's left hand cradling the underside of its barrel shroud. * The description given on the Gage Historical Pack refers to the , which is the direct precursor to, but not the Sterling itself. The Sterling was developed quite late into the war and was only deployed in very early prototype stages for small-scale field tests, and the specific model featured in the game wasn't even designed until 1949, long after the war has ended. * The Patchett is the only Historical Pack firearm to lack an associated achievement. Gallery Pachett.jpg|A preview of the Patchett L2A1. ru:Patchett L2A1 Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC